Adventures II
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: It's here! The sequel to my "Adventures" story is finally here. A whole new adventure awaits Kate and Humphrey, with new born pups. And that adventure is life parenting and everything in-between. Please read the first part of "Adventures" before reading
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's finally here! The sequel to my first successful story "Adventures" has arrived and a whole new adventure awaits Kate and Humphrey. Please be sure to read the first part of "Adventures" before reading this story and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Welcome to Parenthood<p>

_Two weeks later__  
><em>_Humphrey's POV_

Life these past two weeks has been going great, mine and Kate's pups are strong and healthy and just learning there first words. Kate had mostly stayed in my parents den taking care of the pups while I mostly ran around hunting caribou to keep the pups and Kate from going hungry. My parents had done there regular things like spend time with friends and lay around in there den helping Kate if she needed anything. Jake and River were now happily married and living in a den right next to mine and Kate's.

It was now mid afternoon and I was heading back to my parents den from a successful hunt. But today was no ordinary day, today was the first day Kate and I would take the pups outside and let them explore around the outside of the den. I walked into the den and laid the caribou that I had caught from my hunt in the middle of the den. Then I was tacked to the ground by something small and furry. I turned my head to see that it was my first born son, Polaris, He had the same eye's and fur as me, only his fur had a few streaks of tan in them.

"Hi, Daddy" He said wagging his tail

"Well Hello Polaris, I see someone's ready to go outside for the first time." I said chuckling

"You bet I am" He said smiling

I got up and walked over to Kate and my other 2 pups, River and Blaze. River was the only daughter and she looked exactly like me, and I mean 'exactly' me, she's like a miniature clone of me, the only difference was that she had Kate's personality. Blaze is my second born son and he got all his looks from Kate, the same fur and eye color as her, yet he had my Omega personality.

"Hi Kate" I greeted Kate giving he a lick on the cheek

"Hi sweetie, I see the hunt went well today." She said seeing the dead caribou behind me

"Yes it did" I said

"Mom, Dad when are we going outside?" River asked

"Yeah" Blaze and Polaris agreed

Kate and I looked at each other "How does taking them out now sound to you?" I asked her

"That's sounds great" She said

"Okay kids lets go, but remember to stay close to us and the den" Kate said as we both got up

"YAY!" They all yelled running out of the den with Kate and I close behind

"They sure are cute aren't they" I said while we both sat outside of the den watching them run around and explore the outside world.

"Yeah they sure are" Kate said leaning her head against mine watching the pups

Blaze and Polaris were chasing each other around while River was stealthily following a squirrel trying to catch it.

"Well it look's like River is going to be an Alpha" I said noticing she had great hunting moves

"Well she has my personality so it makes sense that she would be an Alpha" She said

"Yeah" I said and then saw my dad walking over on his way back from visiting some of his friends. "Hi, Dad" I said

"Hey Humphrey" He managed to say before he was tackled to the ground by our pups

"Grandpa!" The all said happy to see them

"Hehe, Hey guys I see that your all enjoying your first day out" He said getting back up

"Yep" Blaze said, before Polaris playfully pounced on him and then continuing running after each other, while River was back to exploring the world around her

"Those three sure have a lot of energy" My dad said sitting next to us causing both Kate and I to laugh

"So how was your day so far?" I asked him

"It was good, me and my friends just hung around and chatted" He said

"You weren't falling off any cliffs this time were you?" I said, remembering that just before Kate had our pups my dad and his friends were out in some thick fog and he had fallen down a cliff when he didn't see it and got badly injured, but he luckily lived through it.

He laughed "No not this time" He said

"Good to hear, anyway there's a fresh caribou in the den from my hunt today, feel free to help yourself." I said

"Good cause I'm hungry and I'll have some now" He said getting up and walking into the den

Kate and I both sat with her leaning her head against mine as we watched our pups explore the outside world.

After about a hour of letting them run around we brought them back into the den to have dinner, my mom was now home and was eating he dinner which was a caribou leg. Kate ripped off a caribou leg and gave it to the pups while I ripped the other leg off for Kate and I to split. We both sat down next to our pups who were already eating their caribou leg.

"So how was your first day outside guys" Kate asked them as we all ate

"It was awesome" Blaze said

"Yeah it's so big out there" Polaris said

"I liked it but I didn't catch anything" River said sounding slightly disappointed

"That's alright, you don't catch something every time you go out, and maybe one day I'll teach you to hunt if you want" Kate said

River's eyes lit up "Really?" she said wagging her tail

"Yeah in fact I can teach you all how to hunt if you all want to" Kate said

"That's a good idea" I said realizing that it would be good if they all knew how to hunt if they ever end up leaving and starting a new pack some place else.

Well all finished our dinner and the pups fell asleep all curled up together in a corner of the den, Kate and I laid there and talked to each other since my parents had gone to bed early.

"Well today went well" I said

"Yeah the pups sure enjoyed exploring outside" Kate said

"They sure did and they mush of had a lot of fun sense they all fell asleep earlier that usual." I said

"I don't know about you but I'm tired from my hunt today so I'm going to call it a night" I said

"Yeah I'm tired too, Goodnight" She said

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said before we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed and Please Review, I didn't make this chapter too long just in case some of you needed to go read "Adventure's" before reading this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates I've been busy lately, but I hope this chapter is enjoyable**.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later…<em>_  
><em>_Humphrey's POV__  
><em>  
>Another two weeks have passed and it seems time has been flying by since Kate and I had our pups. They were already 5 weeks old and it seem like Kate gave birth to them only a few days ago. During these past two weeks Kate has been teaching the pups the basics of living, and showing them a few hunting techniques. By now the pups were old enough to go out whenever the wanted, and had enough stamina for Kate and I to take them on the journey back to Jasper.<p>

I walked into mine and Kate's den and found Kate lying down with our pups lying beside her, who were all asleep. I chuckled at how cute they all looked sleeping. Kate lifted her head as a walked in.

"Hey sweetie" I said quietly to her trying not to wake the pups.  
>"How was the hunt today?" She asked<br>"I didn't even see one caribou today" I said "Luckily we still have enough leftovers to last us a few more days."  
>"Really? That's odd usually you can see more caribou around here." She said as I walked over and sat beside her.<br>"Yeah but it's been fairly cold lately around here, they might of headed south for some warmth." I said  
>"Well that make since" She said<br>"They sure are cute aren't they" I said looking at the pups, changing the subject  
>"Well of course they are, just like you my handsome Omega" She said smiling<br>This made my blush "No I think you're cuter" I said nuzzling her.  
>I could see he blush under her fur "Awww thanks" She said nuzzling me back<p>

We just sat there looking to each others eyes, enjoy being with one another.  
>"So when did you want to head back to Jasper?" I asked breaking the silence between us<br>"Well that's for our pups to decide, since this will be a long journey for them" She said  
>"I'm sure if you ask them they will already be walking out of the den wanting to go as soon as possible" I said<br>She laughed "Good point, they sure are adventurous" She said  
>"Well we are World Adventurers, so it makes since." I said<br>Just then Blaze started to stir and wake up  
>"Rise and shine sleepy head" I teased<br>"Hey dad how was the hunt today" He asked  
>"Not so good, I didn't even see one caribou today" I said<br>"So what will we eat for dinner?" He asked  
>"We'll just eat the leftovers of the previous hunt" I said<br>"Okay" He said

A short while later Polaris and River both woke up from their naps, and walked over to where Kate and I were.

"Well since you're all up we should tell you the news." Kate said  
>"What is it mommy?" River asked<br>"Well your dad and I were both planning on taking you guys back to Jasper to meet my family." She said

All there eyes grew wide, I laughed at this

"You mean we get to meet our other grandparents?" Polaris asked  
>"And your aunt and uncle" I added<br>"But when are we going and for how long? River asked  
>"Well we can leave either tomorrow morning or the day after that, and we were thinking of visiting for a week or so before coming back." Kate said<br>"I want to leave as soon as we can" Blaze said, obviously ready for the adventure.  
>"Same here" River and Polaris both said<br>"Well alright then, we'll leave tomorrow morning, but after we go over and tell Daddy's parent's where were going." Kate said  
>"Yay!" They said<p>

The rest of the evening consisted of Kate and I telling our pups who they will meet when we get to Jasper and telling them what to expect on our adventure. We all had some leftover caribou for dinner and we went to bed early since tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was just a small filler chapter for what's to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

Kate, me and our pups all woke up just before sunrise to have a early breakfast before we would set out on our family adventure. Kate and I both split a caribou legs while Polaris, River, and Blaze each had a squirrel. After our short breakfast we walked over to my parents den to tell them where we were going. They were happy that our pups would get to meet everyone over there and told us to have fun. We left their den and headed north away from the towering mountains of where we lived and out into a thick pine forest. We were keeping a quick pace since the pups kept running a little ahead of us. It was a clear and sunny morning with a gentle cool breeze.

"It sure is beautiful today" Kate said  
>"Yeah and it's not too hot either" I said<br>"And if we keep up this pace we'll be in Jasper in two or so days" She said  
>"Good I can't wait to see everyone again" I said<br>"Me neither" She said "I'm sure that a lot has changed since we left."  
>"I'm sure of it too" I said<p>

As the hours pasted Kate and I chatted on about random topics while we made our way through the forest. The pups were enjoy all the sights to see around, and they made up games to entertain themselves while we walked. At high noon we reached the vast open meadow that stretched as far as the eye could see. We decided to take a rest and look for lunch, Kate spotted some caribou in the distance and went to go hunt. I stayed with the pups as we watched her hunt.  
>"Daddy?" Polaris asked<br>"Yes?" I said  
>"How much farther is Jasper?" He said<br>"Well it we keep this pace up we'll be there in two days" I said  
>"Why did you and Mom move so far away from Jasper" River asked<p>

That's when I realized I never told them about how Kate and I ended up in Montana.

"It's a long story and since Mom will be awhile I might as well tell you how she and I met and how we ended up in Montana." I said

The three of them gathered around be ready to listen. I started of telling about how Kate and I were taken to Idaho and our adventure to get back home. They clung on listening to every detail I told.

"... After we got married your mom became pregnant with the three of you. We both then decided to go in search of my parents since I hadn't seen them in a long time. We eventually found them along with my long lost brother. We were planing just to spend a few days with them before heading back to Jasper but we decided to stay since we loved it here and it was a great place to raise you guys." I said finishing the story  
>"Wow" River said<br>"That was a great story" Blaze said  
>"Yeah" Polaris agreed<p>

Suddenly Kate appeared out of the thick grass carrying a fresh caribou in her jaws.

"Great timing" I said as she dropped the caribou in the middle of us  
>"Dig in" She said<p>

The pups all dug in devouring one of the caribou's legs. I took a different leg while Kate ate the torso.

"So what have you guys been doing?" She asked  
>"Well I was just telling them the long story of how you and I met and how we ended up in Montana." I said<br>"Oh, and what did they think of it?" She asked  
>"They loved it" I said<br>"Good to hear" She said.

After our short lunch we continued our walking through the large open meadow. The pups pace was still quick and I was pretty amazed by how fast they were. We were making great progress by the time sunset was coming we made it across the meadow and back into the forest. Kate and I looked for a small cave to sleep in for the night and we found one under an old dead tree. It was just getting dark outside when we got settled in. We got to bed early since we were tired from all the walking from today and cuz it was going to be another long day tomorrow. Kate and I curled up together while our pups slept behind us at the back of the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

_Humphrey's POV_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night, Kate and I woke up at sunrise and woke up the pups as well. Within the next ten minutes we were already out and headed north. Kate and I kept and eye out for and animals that we could eat for breakfast, but the forest seemed to be dormant. The only life I saw was a few crows and lots of bugs, other than that it was fairly quiet. Today was a mild day, it was mostly cloudy skies with occasional sunshine, but the temperature was dropping the further we went north. I was telling to jokes to Kate too keep her entertained while we walked, the pups were still playing the same games as yesterday, which they seemed to really enjoy since they were running around and laughing.<p>

Seeing them play reminded me of when I was a pup, spending all day with my friends Salty, Mooch, and Shakey. We would wonder around the western territory playing hide and seek, tag, as well as practice log sledding. This reminded me that it's been almost a year since I've seen them and I'm sure a lot has changed since then. I'm hopping that they have all found a mate of there own.

By the time high-noon came we were all starving, luckily Kate spotted a small herd of caribou in a clearing and snuck over to them. I stayed with the pups while we waited. It only took Kate ten minutes to take one of them down and bring it back to us.

"I'm back" Kate said as she appeared out of the tall grass.  
>"Good I'm starving" Blaze said<br>"Arn't we all" I said

Kate and I each took a leg and the pups ate the torso

"So where exactly are we?" River said  
>"Well I'm not sure, all I know is that were somewhere in southern Canada." I said<br>"Well if we could quicken our pace we could possible make it to Jasper by tonight." Kate said

I could see our pup's eyes light up

"Really?" Polaris asked  
>"Yea if we keep a fast walk pace we could make it there by tonight." She said<br>"Let's get going then" Blaze said  
>"Okay since were done eating" I said and Kate did the same<p>

Kate and I let the pups walk in front of us so we could make sure not predators would try to snatch one of them. We kept up our fast walk as we went through the thick forest.

"If we arrive in Jasper and everyone is asleep I have a great idea" I said  
>"And what would that be?" Kate asked<br>"We should sneak into your parents den and just sleep there for the night." I said "That way they'll almost have a heart attack when they get up ing the morning and see us sleeping there."  
>Kate glared at me<br>"What?" I asked  
>"I don't think that's a great idea since there old and will have a heart attack." She said<br>"Oh... Right" I said  
>"But I have and idea" She said<br>"Really, what is it?" I asked  
>"Well we find Lilly and Garth's den and have our pups pounce on them while there sleeping." She said smiling<br>I laughed "I suppose that's a good idea" I said  
>She laughed too "Alright then when we get there first thing we do is find Lilly and Garth's den." She said<br>"Okay" I said

The afternoon flew by since Kate and I were talking the whole time. It was now nearing sunset and I could see some tall snow caped mountains in the distance meaning that we were almost there.

"Were getting close" I said  
>"Yeah cause those mountains in the distance sure look familiar." Kate said<br>"So we'll be there within the next hour or two" I said  
>"Good cuz my paws are aching from all this walking" River said<p>

We continued on walking getting ever so closer to Jasper with every step.

"So what are our plans for what to do while in Jasper?" I asked  
>"Well I'm not sure, I do want to visit with my family and catch up, also I would like to go on a hunt like in old times." Kate said<br>"Sound good" I said  
>"What did you want to do?" She asked<br>"All I want to do is catch up with my friends and visit your parents a little. I also want to go log sledding." I said  
>Blaze turned his head around to face us "What's log sledding, Dad?" He asked<br>"Well it's a very fun game that me and my brother invented when we were pups." I said "I used to go a lot with my friends in Jasper but I haven't been in a year."  
>"What exactly do you do in this game?" Polaris asked<br>"First you find a hollow semi circle piece of bark that will be come the sled you ride in. Second you find a really tall and long hill, which will be the hill you slide down. All you do after that is place the sled down, hop in and let gravity do the rest." I said  
>"Wow that sound fun I want to go too" Blaze said<br>"Count me in too" Polaris said  
>"Sure I'd love to take you guys and you can come too River if you want" I said<br>"No thanks I'd rather stay with Mom" She said  
>"Okay then" I said<p>

I looked ahead to see where we were, luckily it was almost the full moon and it was bright enough to see where we were going. I was surprised to find that we were walking right up to the valley.

"Well kids welcome to Jasper" Kate said

They all looked out over the valley amazed by how stunning it was.

"Yeah this is the big valley that is the center feature of the territory." I said  
>"So where are all the dens at?" River asked<br>"There on the other side of the valley" I said  
>"Let's get moving then" She said<p>

We were about to turn and head down the slope into the valley when we suddenly heard growling behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_Humphrey's POV_

Kate and I quickly turned around to see who was behind us while the pups hid behind us. I got a good glance at who was behind us. It turned out to only be the western patrol group, only I didn't recognize any of the wolves except for one. It was Garth.

"Why hello Barf" I joked  
>"Humphrey?" He said<br>"The one and only, and I'm sure you remember Kate" I said gesturing to Kate next to me  
>"Wow I'm sorry I didn't recognize you two in the moonlight" He said "It's okay guys this is Kate and Humphrey, they used to live in this pack." He said to the patrol.<br>"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we need to get some rest after all of our walking." Kate said  
>"Okay there is a empty den next to mine and Lilly's, you guys can sleep there while you stay" He said<br>"Okay thank you" I said

Kate, me and the pups descended onto the valley and made our way across the valley floor.

"Well there sure are quite a few new wolves in the pack now." Kate said  
>"Yeah I didn't recognize any of them, except for Garth." I said<br>"I guess we can just head to that empty den and go to sleep since it's pretty late now." She said  
>"Yeah we can surprise everyone tomorrow morning." I said<p>

We climbed up the other side of the valley and onto the main den area of the territory. I was dead silent since everyone there was asleep. We walked into the vacant den that was next to Lilly and Garth's den. It was the same size as the one back home and we all found a spot to sleep. Kate and I curled up together as always while the pups slept at the back of the den.

I woke up to find only me, Blaze and Polaris in the den. I figured that Kate and River decided to go and visit Lilly since she was next door to us. I woke up Blaze and Polaris and told them we were going to go visit everyone. They quickly got up and were excited to meet everyone. We walked out of the den to see a few wolves outside doing there own thing. We walked to the next door den and walked in. It turned out to be empty so Kate must of taken Lilly with her to her parents den. We walked back out and headed toward where Winston and Eve lived.

"Humphrey?" I heard a wolf say

I turned to see Salty looking at me, I stopped

"Hey long time no see bud" I said  
>"I'll say" He said<br>"Daddy who's this" Blaze asked looking at Salty  
>"This is Salty, he's one of my good friends" I said "Salty these are my two sons Blaze and Polaris"<br>"Well nice too meet you two" Salty said  
>"Yeah, sorry but I have to find Kate but we can catch up later we'll be here for the next week." I said<br>"Alright" He said and we both went our separate ways

We walked into Winston and Eve's den to find them as well as Kate, River and Lilly inside all talking. They turned to face us as we walked in.

"Hello" I said  
>"Hello" They all said<br>"Well now that Humphrey is here you can meet our two other kids." Kate said  
>"Yes, This is Blaze and Polaris" I said pointing to each of them<br>"Well they sure are good looking" Eve said  
>"Yeah they look just like there parents." Winston said "So how has living with Humphrey's parents been for you guys?"<br>"It's been going great, we have our own den next to their's and it's great for raising the pups." Kate said  
>"Yep and my parents enjoy it too" I said<br>"That's good" Eve said  
>"And I can see Humphrey has changed" Winston said<br>"What do you mean?" I asked  
>"Well you have gotten a lot more muscle since I last saw you." He said<br>"Oh yeah, Kate taught me to hunt so that's how I got it from all the hunting I do." I said  
>"How long do you plan on staying?" Eve asked<br>"We were planing on staying for a week" Kate said  
>"Oh good that gives you lots of time to catch up with everyone." She said<br>"Yeah" I said "Well if you guys don't mind I'm going to find all of my old friends."  
>"Can me and Blaze come along dad?" Polaris asked<br>"Sure you two can" I said

I got up and walked out of the den with Blaze and Polaris behind me. I headed out into the central area of all the dens and l saw Salty again. I walked over to him.

"Hey have you seen Mooch or Shakey around?" I asked  
>"Well Shakey is with Reba most likely and I don't know where Mooch is." He said<br>"Well come and help me find them." I said  
>"Okay" He said<p>

We decided to head down to the valley too look for them.

"So I'm guessing Shakey and Reba got married?" I said  
>"No not yet, but they are engaged" He said<br>"Oh, when's the wedding?" I asked  
>"It's in three days and you guys are invited to come" He said<br>"Okay and sure we'll go" I said "And what's new with Mooch?"  
>"Well he's lost a lot of weight and now hunts for the pack with the other alphas." He said<br>"Really, wow I'm sure I won't even recognize him now." I said

We entered to valley and I spotted Shakey with Reba and one other wolf. The other wolf then left, leaving just Shakey and Reba alone. Me and Salty with my pups walked up and joined them.

"Hey Salty and who's this wolf here?" Shakey said as we sat down.  
>"Oh you know who that is Shakey" Salty said<br>"Yeah I'm pretty sure you do" I said  
>Shakey's eyes then got wide "Humphrey?" He said<br>I nodded my head  
>"Wow I couldn't really recognize you since you have gotten more muscle." He said<br>"Yeah your not the first" I said laughing  
>He then looked down to see my pups sitting in front of me "And who are these two little ones?" He asked<br>"There are my two sons Blaze and Polaris" I said  
>"Well nice too meet you two" He said<br>"Like wise" Blaze said, Polaris just nodded  
>"Are these the only two you and Kate had?" He asked<br>"No I have a daughter named River, and she's with Kate right now." I said  
>"Oh well I'll have to meet her later" He said<br>"Anyway have you seen Mooch around?" Salty asked  
>"He went hunting, he should be back soon though." He said<br>"Okay" Salty said  
>"Yeah I figured that we would all get together and catch up today." I said<br>"Yeah that sounds great" He said "I got nothing planned today"

Then suddenly Mooch walked up to us, or what I thought was Mooch. He looked the same but he was much more lean and was about the same size as me.

"Hey Humphrey" He said  
>"Hey Mooch" I said<br>"So what have you guys been up too" He said  
>"Well I was just catching up with everyone" I said<br>"Cool" He said sitting down with us  
>"So Shakey congrats on getting a mate" I said changing the subject<br>"Thank you" He said  
>"Yes it's about time we settled down" Reba said<br>"So is Shakey the only one besides me with a mate?" I said, wanting to know if they have all found someone.  
>"Well I've been dating someone" Salty said<br>"And I'm still looking for someone" Mooch said  
>"Well that's good" I said<br>"How has life been with your parents?" Salty asked me  
>"It's been great, we have a nice den and were in a good spot to raise our pups with plenty of food." I said<br>"Oh I completely forgot you had pups, where are they?" Mooch said  
>I laughed "Well my two sons are right in front of you, and my only daughter is with Kate." I said<br>"Oh wow there so quiet that I didn't even seen them there" He said "Hello, what's your names?"  
>"Blaze"<br>"Polaris"  
>"Well nice to meet you two" He said<p>

There was a short silence after that

"Well since it's gone quiet I think I'll take the pups and wander the territory." I said  
>"Okay see ya" Salty said<p>

I got up and headed out further into the valley with my pups right behind me.

"Where are we going dad?" Blaze asked  
>"Well I wanted to see if anything in the territory has changed over the past year." I said "And also to give you two some good exercise."<br>"Okay" he said

I just looked around walking on the valley floor, I didn't see anything different at all. I was basically the same as before. After about and hour of walking around we headed back to the dens find where Kate was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well these chapters are flying out now, I hope you enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter out tomorrow. And as always Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Kate's POV_

I was at Lilly's den with Garth and their only Pup named Nova. He was reddish furred with a white underbelly, he looked a lot like Garth only he had bluish green eyes. River and Nova were playing tag around the inside of the den.

"So how's things been with Humphrey in Montana?" Lilly asked  
>"Thing's have been great with Humphrey, he's a great father to our pups, and Montana is a great place to raise them." I said<br>"That's good" She said  
>"And how has it been here?" I said<br>"It's been great here too, not much has changed either." She said  
>"Except for that we now have kids" Garth said<br>"Yeah" She said  
>"Well I'm going to find Humphrey" I said<br>"Okay bye" She said

I got up and turned around but ran straight into something. I looked to see that it was and it turned out to be Humphrey.

"Well that was fast" Garth teased  
>"Yes it was" I laughed<br>"What did I miss?" Humphrey asked  
>"Well I was just coming to look for you" I said<br>"So was I, I figured you would be here." He said

I saw Blaze and Polaris run over to where River and Nova were playing

"So what have you been doing today?" I asked  
>"Well I talked with all my friends and then Me and the pups went around the territory looking for anything new." He said<br>"That's nice" I said  
>"And what have you been doing?" He asked<br>"I've just been talking with Lilly all day" I said  
>"Okay" He said<br>"So what do you two have planned for the evening?" Lilly asked  
>"Nothing really" I said<br>"I was just thinking of resting in the den" He said  
>"Well you two know that tonight is the Moonlight howl right?" She said<br>"It is?" I said  
>"Well it is the full moon" He said<br>"Well did you two want to go?" She asked  
>"Sure" He said<br>"But who will watch the pups?" I asked  
>"I'm sure Eve won't mind" Garth said<br>"Okay" I said  
>"Okay I'll take the pups over to Winston and Eve's and then get cleaned up for tonight." Humphrey said<br>"Okay" I said  
>"Guys, Humphrey is going to take you to see your grandparents." Lilly said to the pups<br>"Okay" They all said and followed Humphrey out of the den.  
>"Well we got to get you cleaned up for Humphrey" She said<br>"Okay" I said smiling

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

I headed toward where Winston and Eve lived, which wasn't that far away. The sun was just setting and I knew I had only an hour to get cleaned up, I wanted tonight to be special since it's been a long time since Kate and I have howled.

"What's the moonlight howl dad?" River asked  
>"Well it's were all the wolves gather and howl together, Your mom and I have been a few times." I said<br>"Sounds like fun, why can't we go?" She said  
>"Well your not old enough yet" I said<br>"Okay" She said

We walked up to Winston and Eve's den and I looked in, I saw them sitting enjoying some dinner.

"Hello" I said  
>"Hey Humphrey" Winston said "Can I help you?"<br>"Yes Kate and I are going to Moonlight howl with Garth and Lilly, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind watching the pups for us." I said  
>"I don't mind it" He said<br>"Sure we could use some company" Eve said  
>"Okay thanks" I said "Okay you guys can stay here with you grandparent's and make sure to behave."<br>"Okay" They said and walked over to Winston and Eve.  
>"Have fun" I said before tuning around and waking out<p>

I headed down to the river that used to separate the East and West packs to clean myself up. I walked into the water and it was freezing cold but didn't mind it. I dunked my head under to clean up my fur before walking back ashore. I shook to dry off and then found a pine cone that I used to straighten my fur. After all of that I remembered to find a purple flower to give Kate. I saw a whole bunch of them under a tree and grabbed one in by jaws. I left the river and headed back to Lilly and Garth's den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed and I would like to thank all my readers out there for reading my stories, I wouldn't be doing this without you guys.****  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Humphrey's POV_

I arrived at Lilly and Garth's den and saw them along with Kate all standing outside. They were also all cleaned up and Kate looked stunningly beautiful.

"Ready to go?" Garth asked as I walked up  
>"Just one more thing" I said and put the purple flower in Kate's hair "Okay now I'm ready"<br>"Thank you Humphrey" Kate said  
>"Lets go then" Garth said<p>

We walked to the mountain where the moonlight howl was. Lilly walked along side Garth and I walked beside Kate.

"You look beautiful tonight" I said to Kate  
>"Aww thanks, your not so bad yourself" She said smiling<br>I smiled "Well tonight is special and I wanted to clean up nice for you" I said  
>"Well it's been almost a year since we last howled" She said<br>"Yeah I know that's it's so special tonight" I said

As we approached the moonlight howl I noticed that a spot near the top was vacant so I pointed it out to Kate and she said it was perfect. We walked up and there were quite a lot of wolves there, I also saw Shakey howling with Reba. We reached the top and were greeted with a beautiful view of the surrounding landscape with the full moon.

"Wow" Kate said  
>"Yeah it sure is beautiful up here" I said<br>"Well yeah but I wasn't talking about the view, I was talking about you." She said with a giggle

I blushed and gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Thanks and you look so beautiful in the moonlight" I said, which made her blush  
>"Aww" She said nuzzling me<br>"Shall we begin" I said  
>"Of course" She said<p>

And with that we both lifted our heads to the sky and howled. Our howls mixed into a beautiful song that was more noticeable out of all the other howls. I remembered what it was like when Kate and I first howled.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>_  
><em>_Humphrey's POV_

I was on the Canadian Express with Kate while we were on our way back to Jasper after being relocated to Idaho. We were mostly talking about how things have been lately with life. I knew that I only had tonight to make any moves to tell her how I actually felt about her. I looked out the door of the boxcar and noticed that it was the full moon, and that's when it hit me.

'What if I ask her to howl with me? That way she can either approve or reject the request.'

And luck was on my side because just as it came to me because the mountains vanished and there was only a large open lake with a beautiful view of the moon reflecting on the water.

'Now's the perfect time'

I got up from where I was sitting next to Kate and walked over to the door of the boxcar and sat down. I started to howl but Kate then said something.

"Humphrey?" She asked  
>I stopped howling and looked at her<br>"What are you doing?" She asked  
>"Oh I'm sorry, the moon, the moment I just thought..." I trailed off "Oh come Kate, howl at the moon with me"<p>

I started to howl on my own again, I kept howling for a minute or so, but as I howled I didn't hear Kate get up and walk over to me. I then heard another howl join me, I stopped to see who it was and my heart skipped a beat when I was that it was Kate. Her howl was so beautiful, I continued howling again and our howls matched perfectly. It was as if we were actually meant to be together. This was the greatest moment in my life and I knew that I would always remember it. Our howls ended and I just sat smiling, there was a long silence between us until I broke it.

"Thank you, that was beautiful" I said  
>"Yeah... Well we should get some rest" Kate said<br>"Okay" I said

We both laid down, Kate as at the back of the boxcar while I was in the center. I smiled remembering what just happened before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Reality<em>_  
><em>_Humphrey's POV_

Our howls ended and Kate and I sat cuddling together, she leaned her head against mine smiling. I wrapped my arm around her and enjoyed the view of the mountains. After five minutes I looked at Kate and saw her sound asleep leaning against me. I silently laughed to myself

"Kate I think we should head back to the den" I said  
>"Ten more minutes" She muttered half asleep.<br>"No your tired and I'm getting tired too" I said  
>"Okay" She said starting to wake up<br>"Come on" I said nudging her up

We headed down the mountain and back to the den. Along the way we stopped by Winston and Eve's and picked up our pups, and they said that they were great and didn't cause trouble. After that it was a short walk to the den, we walked inside and and Kate instantly laid on the ground falling back asleep. The pups fell asleep at the back of the den and I curled up with Kate who scooted closer to me for warmth. I smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww short but sweet chapter, hope you enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back with new ideas! :)**

* * *

><p><em><br>Humphrey's POV_

I was asleep until I felt something jumping up and down on me. I opened my eyes to find Blaze and Polaris jumping on me.

"Get up daddy" They said  
>"I'm up" I said still half asleep<br>"You sure don't look like it" Blaze said  
>"Your right," I said before getting up "but now I do"<p>

We laughed, but then I noticed that Kate and River weren't in the den.

"Where's mom and River?" I asked them  
>"She told us that she wanted to teach River some more hunting techniques." Polaris said<br>"Oh, well I don't have any plans for today, what do you say we go and watch them?" I said  
>"Sound good to me" Blaze said<br>"Same here"  
>"Alright follow me, I know of a good place that overlooks the valley." I said<p>

They both nodded their heads and followed me out of the den. We headed to the valley and stopped at the top of the cliff. You could see everything, the distant mountains, the vast open valley floor, and the river that winded through the middle. I looked down below and Kate and River near the base of the cliff, they were only 20 or so feet below us.

"There they are" I said  
>"I see them" Polaris said<p>

I sat and watched and tried to hear in on their conversation, which I could just faintly hear. Kate was telling her how to use stealth as an advantage when stalking pray. She said the same things as when she taught me how to hunt when she was pregnant. I watched as River started walking around Kate, from Kate's view she would of been completely hidden, but from my view I could see her just fine. She was walking very low to the ground trying to make no sound with every step she took. I looked at Blaze and Polaris and saw that they were listening and watching closely.

I turned my attention back to Kate

"Very good" I heard her say to River  
>"Thanks" River said<br>"Alright I think that is enough training for one morning" She said  
>"I agree" River said<br>"I'll be back, I'm just going to get a quick drink, then we'll head back to the den." She said  
>"Okay I'll wait for you here" River said<p>

I watched as Kate left and headed down the valley toward the river that used to split the Western and Eastern packs. I looked at the surrounding scenery and got sucked into it's beauty, this day was perfect. Not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining down on everything around. The bird were singing and the squirrels were jumping form branch to branch.

"Dad! What's that?" Blaze suddenly said  
>I turned to see that he was pointing down behind where River was. I looked and saw a brown feline sneaking up behind her, It was a mountain lion. I knew I had to quickly.<p>

"Stay here" I told them as I took off running down the cliff

I noticed that River was too busy looking at flowers to notice the approaching danger that was the mountain lion.

"River! River run! Run NOW!" I yelled as loud as I could

Unfortunately she didn't hear my calls, I ran as fast as I could across the valley floor. Watching as the large cat got closer and closer, almost close enough to pounce. Time suddenly slowed down as I got a few feet away from her, the feline was right behind her and was raising its paw about to hit her with a killing blow. I knew there was only one thing I could do to save her, I jumped and knocked her out of the way just in time. But I on the other hand was too late, I felt the razor sharp claws of the cat's paw just before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no a cliffhanger! Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

_Kate's POV_

I was drinking some water down at the river when I heard a scream of pain. I quickly turned around and ran back down the valley fearing that it was River that screamed. The tall grass was flying past me as I ran as fast as my paws and legs would let me. I reached where I last left River and I smelled blood as I got closer. I saw that River was sobbing, over what looked like another wolf.

"What happened?" I asked  
>"It's dad, he doesn't look good" She said tears in her eyes<p>

I looked at the wolf that was below River and saw that it was in fact Humphrey

"Oh no! Humphrey" I said rushing over to him  
>"He doesn't respond, I tried" She said<p>

I looked at his head and saw that he had four claw marks right onto of his head and it was bleeding quite bad.

"Go get my mom, she knows what to do, now!" I told her

She did what she was told and took off running back to where my mom and dad's den was. I tried my best to stop the bleeding and I could hear him breathing slightly.

"Hang in there baby, you're going to be okay. Just stay with me." I said

The sudden sound of growling caught my attention and I turned to see that a mountain lion was approaching me, I saw that one of its paws had blood on it.

"Oh you're going to pay for this" I said growling taking a defensive stance in front of Humphrey

The cat only growled at me ready for a fight, I didn't waist anytime and went straight for it's neck. I managed to get a grip on it and I bit down. The grip wasn't strong enough and it pushed me off, landed beside Humphrey hitting the ground quite hard. I got up just in time to see two blurs hit the felony sending it to the ground. I didn't know what the blurs were because I quickly got my jaws around its neck and ripped put its throat, making a clean kill. I ran back over to Humphrey and saw that Blaze and Polaris were there stopping the bleeding. It turned out that it was them who knocked the cat to the ground allowing me to kill it.

"You two are really brave" I said sitting next to them catching my breath  
>"Were a family, and as a family we watch out for each other" Blaze said<br>"But we need to get Humphrey some help, before we lose him." Polaris said  
>"I know I sent River to go and get my mom" I said<p>

As if on calling River and my mom appeared out of the tall grass carrying leaves and herbs.

"Oh good your here, quick we need to stop the bleeding." I told my mom  
>"Alright" She said getting to work on healing him "So what happened?" She asked<br>"Well somehow a mountain lion clawed him on the head, the blow was strong enough to knock him out, and this is how I found him." I said  
>"I think he was trying to save me from being killed by it since dad hit with enough force to send me flying a few feet. I heard him scream in pain and when I turned around I saw that he was knocked out and bleeding, the mountain lion somehow disappeared and left him there." River said<br>"Well the good news is that he will live for sure" my mom said  
>"Oh thank god" I said<br>"But I'm sure he will be in some pain for a few days or so" She said  
>"Okay" I said<br>"I suggest you take him back to the den and let him rest until he wakes up" She said  
>"Alright, come on kids back to the den we go" I said picking Humphrey up and putting him on my back<p>

When we got back to the den I laid him down in the back of the den and curled up beside him to keep him warm, while the pups and I had lunch and relaxed waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You thought he died? No! Not in my story he ain't. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow this is turning into a record breaking month when it comes to views. I'm at 6,000 views so far this month, that's for all of my stories, and that's 1,000 above my previous record. Also I just broke 25,000 total views! Thank you guys I love you all! xD let's keep it up and get to 10,000 views in one month, I'm sure we can do it since I'm getting about 450 views a day. Anyway I figured I'd let you know about my views and thank you all for the views, and now our feature presentation lol.**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

It was dark... very dark, time passed by slow but a sudden burst of light came and I was able to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes and saw that I was at the back of the den that my family and I were staying while in Jasper. No one was in the den and it was the middle of the day. I got up to stretched but I was hit with a sudden pain on the top of my head. I sat and place a paw on my head and felt leaves that were attached to my fur. I looked at my paw and saw that it had blood on it.

"What the..." I said

I had no idea how I got these cuts and how I got back into the den, it was all a blank to me. I decided to look outside and see if there was anyone around but when I did their was not a wolf in sight.

"Where is everyone?" I said aloud

I turned and walked back into the den, laid down and thought, trying to remember what exactly happened and where I last was before everything went black.

'Hmm well let's see I remember waking up in the morning and taking my two sons somewhere, I think it was the river... No wait it was to the valley side to watch Kate teach my daughter River how to hunt. Yeah that's it'

I kept thinking harder and harder, squeezing out every singe detail of what happened that existed in my  
>mind.<p>

'I remember hearing Kate saying that training was over for that day and she also went to get some water. River waited for her to return, which she did a few minutes later... No that's not right, she didn't return, in fact she never did return...'

An image of a brown furred creature came into my head, and like a gun shot everything came flying back. The mountain lion, running to River, and the hit, the hit that made it all go black. I put the puzzle all together in my head.

'Alright so Kate left River to go get some water, and while River was distracted the mountain lion made it's move, sneaking up behind her. I ran down the valley side trying to get her out of there before it was too late. I knocked her out of the way but that's when it went black, it must of had been from the strike of the cat's paw.'

"So that's where the cuts came from" I said aloud

'But wait, if I was knocked out, then how long has it been? I don't even know what day it is today.'

Suddenly I started to hear commotion outside, I got up and looked outside to see what it was, but I never did. Right before I rounded the corner to look outside I bumped my nose into something. I adjusted my focus to see that I was nose to nose with Kate. Her only reacting was to giggle, giving me a warm smile.

"Well look who's back" She said breaking the kiss still smiling  
>"Yeah I'm ba..." I was cut off when I was suddenly knocked to the ground by three blurs<br>"Dads back!" The blurs all yelled, it turned out that it was my pups who were all hugging me.  
>"Hey guys, I take it you all missed me" I said laughing<br>"Well yeah, you were passed out for two days" Kate said still laughing from when our pups tackled me  
>I got up into a sitting position in the den "Wait, two days? I was out for two days!" I said<br>"Relax you didn't miss much" She said  
>"What do you mean? I missed Shakey's wedding didn't I?" I said<br>"Yes you did, that's where we just came from, it was this morning. It's okay though, he understood why you couldn't come and he said he would stop by later of you were up, and you are." She said  
>"Oh okay then" I said<br>"We should go see my mom now that you're up, so she can replace you bandages" She said  
>"Alright, let's go" I said getting up<p>

Kate and I along with our pups walked out of the den and made our way to her parents den, which wasn't a far walking since it was almost next to ours. We turned the corner of their den and Winston and Eve sitting and resting.

Winston was the first to notice our presence "Why hello Humphrey, it's about time you woke up" He said  
>"Yeah I decided to take my time and enjoy all the blackness I saw" I joked<br>"Let me guess you want me to replace to bandages?" Eve asked  
>"Yes since these ones are quite itchy" I said<br>"Alright just sit here and I'll do it for you" She said

I sat in the middle of the den facing Winston and Eve, Kate sat beside me along with our pups.

"So Humphrey you don't mind telling us what exactly happened that caused you to black out?" Winston asked  
>"Well first of all I was knocked out, and sure I'll tell you what I remember." I said<p>

"So me and my two sons were sitting at the top of the valley, watching Kate teach River how to use stealth. After Kate was done teaching her she went to get water and River waited for her to return." I said  
>"I know it was a stupid move on my part but it seemed to be a safe spot for her to wait." Kate added in<br>"Yeah luckily I was there to watch. So while River was distracted by the flowers in bloom Blaze asked me what was that, I looked where he was pointing and saw a mountain lion behind River slowly getting closer to her, and..." I was cut off my a sudden sharp pain "OWWWW!" I yelled  
>"Sorry Humphrey but the bandages are a pain to get off sometimes" Eve said<br>"It's fine, now where was I? Oh yeah, I quickly ran down the valley side and knocked her out of the way just in time, but the cat hit me on the head knocking me out, and after that I have no idea what happened up until when I woke up." I finished  
>"Well I heard you scream in pain and I ran to find you knocked out and unresponsive." Kate said "the mountain lion came back to finish you off and I killed it with some help from Blaze and Polaris"<br>"Really? They helped you kill it?" I said  
>"Yeah I was knocked over and I would have killed me if they hadn't pinned it to the ground slowing me to make the kill" She said<br>"Good job boys, I'm proud and amazed by how brave you were" I said  
>"Thanks dad" Blaze said<br>"Alright that should do it" Eve said putting a fresh leaf over my scars  
>"Thanks, and how long will the scars last?" I asked<br>"A few days, just as long as you don't do anything stupid you will be fine" She said  
>"Well you know me being an Omega and all, so I can't confirm any promises." I said laughing "Okay let's head back to the den, I'm hungry"<br>"I bet, after two days of nothing" Kate said

We both shared a laugh as we exited the den with our pups heading back to the den we were staying in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hmm... Where do I begin? Well after a few weeks of what I call 'Off Season' I have gotten most of my motivation back. Hooray! So I'll be finishing this story! But I will need some idea's since I don't really have any until the family heads back home.**

* * *

><p><em>Humphrey's POV<em>

It was mostly a lazy day after My family and I returned from Winston and Eve's den. I took a short nap and had some much needed caribou. It was now just turning night and we had just finished dinner when Shakey walked into our den.

"Well look who's up" He said attracting our attention  
>"Hey Shakey, and yes I am indeed up now" I said<br>"Good to hear, you did take quite the blow to the skull too" He said sitting down  
>"Yeah, Yeah" I said "And hey I'm sorry I missed your wedding" I said<br>"That's okay, it's like you could come anyway since you were unconscious." He said  
>"True" I said<br>"So, how's things with your new mate?" Kate asked  
>"Things are going great so far, she's really the match for me." He said<br>"That's great to hear" She said  
>"Yes I'm happy for you" I said<br>"Thanks and I should now be going before you know who starts looking for me" He said laughing at the end  
>"Okay bye" I said<p>

He left the den and it was once again just My family and I, I laid down since I was tired and Kate joined me as well as our pups.

"So guy's" I said breaking the silence "How has this vacation been so far?"  
>"It been great" River said<br>"Most fun I've ever had so far" Blaze said  
>"Except for the blacking out part, it's been great" Kate said nuzzling me and resting her head against mine<p>

I looked to Polaris waiting to hear his opinion when I found that he was already asleep.

I chuckled "Well I think Polaris has the right idea" I said  
>"Yes I am quite tired myself" Blaze said<br>"Same here" Kate said letting out a yawn  
>"Good night, see you in the morning" I said<br>"Good night" River said

I closed my eyes and told Kate that I loved her and gave her a kiss like I did every night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know what you're all saying, "ChriZ, why is the chapter so short? I thought you got you're inspiration back!" Well yes I have gotten it back but this needed to be short since I had to end the day off which is why it's short. Now I will not be adding the next chapter until I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter. **


End file.
